PzEq 73
Poprzednia część Kucyk nasłuchiwał otoczenia szukając napastnika. Usłyszał jakiś ruch w pobliskim krzaku. Szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę i władował w niego całą serię. Otrzymał dość potężne uderzenie w bok pancerza. Miało ono dość siły, by przewrócić Stalowego Strażnika na grzbiet. Odpowiedzialny za to gryf władował w Panzera całą serię z pistoletu szukając słabego miejsca w jego zbroi. Nie znalazł. Minigun ukryty w kopycie Stalowego Strażnika zaczął strzelać. Z gryfa pozostały zaledwie strzępy. Panzer próbował się jakoś obrócić z powrotem na kopyta. Udało mu się to dopiero po dość długim czasie, ale kolejne dwa gryfy zdążyły wtedy dołączyć na tamten świat. Widząc to, kolejny funkcjonariusz przypuścił atak na Stalowego Strażnika. Panzer miał już opracowany plan. Czekał, aż przeciwnik będzie tuż obok niego. Szpony gryfa prawie muskały zbroję kucyka. Wtedy to Panzer uruchomił silniki rakietowe. Mocno zaskoczony gryf poderwał łeb do góry i obserwował lot kucyka. Panzer szybko wyłączył swoje dopalacze. Po chwili gryf został zmiażdżony przez pół tony kucyka w zbroi. - Cztery odpadły, zostało sześć – podsumował Stalowy Strażnik. – Kto następny? – dodał głośniej. Nic się nie poruszyło. Wskazania radaru też były niezmienione. Dla Panzera to nie była dobra sytuacja. Jest narażony na atak z każdej strony, a do tego nie ma żadnego pojęcia o ruchach wroga. Kto wie, czy czasem nie leci po wsparcie albo po lepszą broń? W tej sytuacji Panzer zrobił coś z pogranicza szaleństwa i głupoty. – Nikt? Ale z was tchórze… - Gryfy, których honor wojowników właśnie został urażony, impulsywnie ruszyły na Stalowego Strażnika. Panzer uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Gryfy aż tak nie myślały, by atakować z jednej strony. Granatnik maszynowy namierzył swoje cele. Krótka salwa zniszczyła całą gryfią formację. Panzer jeszcze raz sprawdził wskazania radaru. W poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku wrócił do Maneville. ---- - Macie, zapchajcie się! – krzyknął Łysy strzelając ze swojego składaka w stronę opancerzonej formacji wrogów. Obrona północnego fragmentu murów stała się najbardziej wymagającym zadaniem ze wszystkich. Wprawdzie tam był tylko jeden batalion, ale cały czas stał za osłonami. Ostrzał oczywiście nie wyrządził im żadnych szkód. - Łysol, to nie miało prawo zadziałać, tak samo jak poprzednie dwieście razy… - skomentował Louis. - Ja przynajmniej staram się coś zrobić – odgryzł się Łysy patrząc wymownie na karabin Louisa. - A może przestaniecie się w końcu kłócić i zrobicie coś sensownego? – wtrącił się oficer Big Orange. Był to ogier ziemny o ciemnopomarańczowej sierści z ciemnozieloną grzywą. - Chętnie bym coś, k*rwa zrobił, tylko powiedz mi, co? – odparł Łysy. – Chyba nie mam stanąć i krzyczeć typowych, kucykowych imion w nadziei, że któryś się wychyli? Chociaż… Jak ma taki normalny kucyk na imię? – Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę. – Ze Szwabami się udawało, to czemu teraz ma nie? – dodał, ale zanim ktoś zdążył to jakoś skomentować, do rozmowy wtrącił się Rico typowym dla siebie, niezrozumiałym bełkotem, zakończonym jeszcze bardziej typowym dla niego okrzykiem: - KA-BOOM!!! Psychopatyczny pingwin zwymiotował laskę dynamitu i rzucił nią prosto we wrogą formację. Ładunek wybuchowy zatrzymał się otoczony przez bladoniebieską aurę, a następnie został odrzucony w stronę miasta. Następna część Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii